Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new isomeric hydroxymethyl-formyl-tricyclo(5,2,1,0.sup.2.6)-decane mixture, to its production and to its use in a perfume composition (to the perfume composition and the process of the production of the perfume composition). More especially, this invention relates to a perfume composition containing at least one hydroxymethyl formyl tricyclo(5,2,1,0.sup.2.6)-decane containing a hydroxymethyl group and a formyl group. This invention is particularly concerned with an isomeric mixture of certain hydroxymethyl-formyl tricyclo(5,2,1,0.sup.2.6)-decanes.
The odor of musk has been highly valued for a long time. The mask pods (dried glands of the musk deer) are the most important animal source. Because this natural product is extremely expensive, repeated attempts were made in the laboratory to duplicate this odor. The fragrance of the synthetical musks varies considerably from that of the natural musk. Even very expensive synthetic products do not adequately posses the required fragrance.
It is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 23 07 627 that isomeric tricyclo(5,2,1,0.sup.2.6)-decane-4,8(9)-dimethylols can be used as components for perfumes which have a musk-like odor. The above polycyclodimethylols have themselves a weak, pleasant odor. It is however desirable for various applications to have perfumes available which themselves have a far more distinct musk odor without loss of the pleasant fragrance.